series_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
SERIES WARS CHARACTERS
Series Wars Characters: 1.Domovoi Butler from Artemis Fowl Intel: (intelligence) 80/100 Str: (strength) 95/100 Speed: 90/100 Hp: (hit points) 120 Ar: 45 (kevlar skin) Overall Stats: 425 Attacks and Weapons: Devastator round (Sig-Sauer P-226): 50D (damage) Punch (fist): 30D stun 80% chance. Kick (legs): 50D stun 50% chance. Judo Flip (arms): 20D 100% chance. Uppercut (fist): 70D. SA (special ability):Chuck Norris' Roundhouse Kick (legs): 200D 100% chance stun. Can only use if chuck norris allows him to. Fat chance. Hypothermic DartX5 (automatic dart rifle) 10d 100% stun. Basic Notes: Butler is the personnal bodyguard of Artemis Fowl. A master of all martial arts, he also has a considerable arsenal of weaponry. He is approxinately 6 foot 7, and can take down a troll. See #9. Oh, by the way, Butler is the third best person in the world in the field of hand-to-hand combat. Makes you wonder what the first two are. One is one of Butler's relatives, and the other is a person (Chuck Norris?) who spends his days in Asia wrecking palm trees. With his bare hands. 2. Martin the Warrior from Redwall Intel: 85/100 Str: 85/100 Speed: 90/100 Hp: 40 Ar: 5 (furry skin) Overall Stats: 315 Attacks and Weapons: Sweep (comet sword): 50D splash. Stab: 200D. SA: Legendary Ghost: scary Basic Notes: In Redwall's History, Martin is a legendary warrior (very much like Yoda) who is retold in tales and stories. Being one of the founders and protectors of Redwall, Martin is a expert swordsman and is known for downing many foes in mortal combat. His sword is reputable for being made out of meteorite, thus rendering it unbreakable. Oh yeah, and Martin is a mouse. 3. Chiron the Centaur from Percy Jackson Intel:85 Str:80 Speed:100 Hp:140 Ar: 60 (bronze chestplate) Overall Stats:465 Attacks and Weapons: Trample (hooves): 20d stun and splash 50%. Bow Shot (bow and arrow): 40D. Stab (celestial bronze sword, but with a steel back edge):100D. Slash (same sword): 50d splash. SA: Triple A shot (arrows and bow): 40DX3 30% chance miss. Basic Notes: Chiron is the counseler of Camp Half-Blood and is an accomplished swordsman. His archery skills are fine too. Chiron has been guiding heroes for thousands of years and obviously has lots of experience. Chiron also knows a thing or two about prophecies and how to fulfill them. 4. Tintin from The Adventures of Tintin Intel:95 Str:90 Speed:90 Hp:90 Ar: 0 (skin) Overall Stats: 365 Attacks and Weapons: Parabellum round (Walther P38) 40D. Belgium fists (Fists) 20d 70% stun. 7.62mm NATO roundX10( a machine gun of some sort) 50D inaccurate. Bulls Charge (whole body): 15D 90% stun). SA: Door Slam (door): 30D 90% stun. Only if he has a door. Basic Notes: A all-round athlete, Tintin may be considered "perfect" He has a healthy balance of all stats, and in the books, he is a accomplished marksman, a fast runner/swimmer, can fly/drive any vehicle, and seems to have talent in boxing. Tintin is also a self-established detective who has brought down notorious crooks yet works as a reporter. Tintin's eye for clues proves more than useful for the police. Tintin's age is debatable, but it seems to be that he is at least sixteen, to be able to drink and drive (although not at the same time!). 5. Frank Hardy from The Hardy Boys Intel: 90 Str:90 Speed: 90 Hp: 95 Ar: 0 (skin) Overall: 365 Attacks and Weapons: .45 ACP (Colt M1911A1) 45D. Boxing Salvo (fists): 30D 50% stun. Trip (Legs): 10D 100% stun. SA: Quarterback Takedown: 30D 100% stun. Basic Notes: Frank Hardy is another "perfect" type of person. Like Tintin, Frank Hardy is a self-deemed detective and has put quite a few crooks in prison. Frank has upper and lower body strength in his 6 foot frame, and shoots very well in the few times he finds himself holding a gun. Frank is muscular, yet can think his way out of all but the most hopeless situations, in which he relies on reinforcements. 6. Joe Hardy from The Hardy Boys Intel: 80 Str: 95 Speed: 90 Hp: 90 Ar: 0 (skin) Overall: 355 Attacks and Weapons: Right (fist): 30D 45% stun. Football Tackle (body): 20D 100% stun. Body Uppercut (fist): 50D 80% stun. SA: Angry Rush (body): 40D 100% stun. Basic Notes: Joe, Frank's younger brother at 17, is (correct me if I'm wrong) taller and stronger, yet need's Frank's intellect. Joe's anger can get out of hand sometimes, which can get the pair into trouble. But this same anger is great in battle, boosting his strength twofold. Joe is also an amazing athlete but lacks the ability to plan as well as his 18 year-old brother. 7. Asterix'' from Asterix and Obelix'' Intel: 90 Str: 50-100+ Speed: 85-100+ Hp: 50 Ar: 0 (Skin) Overall: 275-340 Attacks and Weapons: Stab (gladius): 40D. Sky Uppercut (fist, with a little bit of help from Getafix's potion): 100D 100% stun. SA: Superhuman Combo: 150D 100% stun splash. Basic Notes: Asterix is a intelligent midget about 30 and 4 foot 5. Asterix is a good thinker, but in combat he is not capable without his potion. But, as one book shows, he can effectively disarm an opponent with his short sword. He gets his potion from the druid Getafix, which increases his speed and stamina tenfold for about 2 hours. He uses this potion very wisely. Asterix is brave, clever, and valiant for good, always. 8. Obelix'' from Asterix and Obelix'' Intel: 40 Str: 100+ Speed: 100 Hp: 180 Ar: 25 (Body Fat) Overall: 445 Attacks and Weapons: Bash: 100D 100% stun. Smash: 50D 100% stun and splash: SA: Belly Slam: Bounces the enemy to kingdom come. Basic Notes: Not unlike Tyson, Obelix is a 6 foot, slightly dense, well built (according to Obelix), companion to Asterix. Like Frank and Joe, and Artemis and Butler, Asterix and Obelix make a formidable team of wits and strength. Obelix, who fell into a cauldron of potion when he was a baby, has gained permanent superhuman strength. Without it, he would still be very strong due to his favorite food, boar. Obelix's strength and denseness of mind shows in this unforgettable quote that many a Roman has fallen to: "Shall we bash them?" 9.Bull Troll from Artemis Fowl Intel: 20 Str: 100 Speed: 85 Hp: 200 Ar: 50 (skin fat) Overall: 455 Attacks and Weapons: Smash (fist): 50D 100% stun and smash. Rip (teeth): 500D, if it gets close enough. Sleeping poison (tusks): 10D 100% stun. Headbutt (skull): Basic Notes: Trolls are huge, dumb, fairies that can grow to almost 12 feet tall. They are carnivorous creatures aren't afraid of anything. A troll can take down a elephant ''and a gorilla. Trolls are remarkably strong, able to lift a car-sized boulder a throw it 40 feet away if they're in the mood. They are devastatingly powerful in combat, too.'' 10. Dogmatrix'' from ''''Asterix and Obelix'' Intel: 80 Str: 50 Speed: 80 Hp: 40 Ar: 0 (skin) Overall: 250 Attacks and Weapons: Rip (teeth): 30D. Growl (vocal chords): Should keep any enemy at a good distance for some time. Basic Notes: Dogmatix is a feisty, brave, little dog that will voraciously protect his master, like Milo/Snowy in Tintin. Dogmatrix is the size of a mouse (no offense, Martin) but is as brave and ferocious as a Great Dane. This saying describes Dogmatix very well: "It is not the size of the dog in the fight that matters. No, it is the size of the fight in the dog." Dogmatix may have averagish overall stats, but that's not all that matters. 11. Former Captain Holly Short from Artemis Fowl Intel: 90 Str: 50 Speed: 90 Hp: 50 Ar: 80 (LEP helmet and suit) Overall:360 Attacks and Weapons: Kick (legs): 20D 30% stun. Left (fist) 25D 20% stun. Setting 1 (Neutrino 3000): 0D 50% stun for 100 or more HP and 70% stun for less. Setting 3 (Neutrino 3000): 20D 70% stun for 100HP+ and 100% for 95Hp-. SA: Setting 5 (Neutrino 3000): 50D 100% Stun. Sonic Blast (concusser): 100% stun. Basic Notes: Holly Short was a gifted captain of the LEP, but stepped down after the Opal Deception Incident. She has gone on some missions with Artemis, Butler, Commander Root, and Mulch Diggums. She is very capable but is only 3 feet in height, being a fairy. However, one who underestimates her by her size soon regret it. 12. Commander Root from Artemis Fowl Intel: 90 Str: 60 Speed: 80 Hp: 55 Ar: 80 (LEP helmet and suit) Overall: 365 Attacks and Weapons: Bash (fist): 25D 40% stun. Setting 3 (Neutrino 3000): 20D and 70% stun for over 100 Hp and 100% stun for less. Blast (Tri-barreled water cooled pistol): 60D. SA: Laser shot (Laser Sniper): 100D. Basic Notes: Commander Root, the most memorable commander of the LEP, is short tempered, brave, and well trained. His temper comes with the most apparency when his face turns red and then he is dubbed "Beetroot". Commander Root's favorite weapon is a tri-barreled water-cooled blaster, which is one of the most powerful pistols in the world. 13. Foaly the Centaur from Artemis Fowl ''Intel: 100 Str: 65 Speed: 90 Hp: 140 Ar: 80 (LEP suit and helmet) Overall: 485 Attacks and Weapons: Trample (hooves): 20D splash. Setting 3 (Neutrino 3000) stun 100% 95 Hp and less, 70% for more than 95Hp. SA: Biological Rinse (blue rinse bomb): Instant death to those without full-body armor or are non-stunned. DNA cannon burst (X10) (DNA cannon): 100% stun and 20D to progammed enemies. Basic Notes: Foaly is a obnoxious, genius, centaur. Commander Root would have fired him long ago for incompetence if he weren't the smartest ''non-evil fairy below the world. Foaly is super smart. His designs have preserved the secrecy of the People for centuries. Anyways, that also means he can create great weapons...